Can I Help You Miss?
by x-backtoblack-x
Summary: Chloe had always had a thing for role-play's, and just the thought of Beca's teacher-student kink was turning her on to no end.


Chloe hadn't quite been ready to leave Barden and her friends just yet, and with Aubrey doing her law internship in a local firm it seemed the most logical option that she'd stay on to do a one year postgrad course in Ethnomusicology – it would be cool to say she had a PhD after all.

Something she hadn't been aware of when signing up for this extra year was that a core element of the course involved getting experience in teaching music, to help with the "social" element of her coursework.

That's why twice a week she was now stuck teaching an optional workshop on music composition. It's not that she particularly minded standing in front of a class and talking – in fact that wasn't it at all – it was more the fact that aside from the odd second year that opted to take the course for a semester of easy credits she was stuck with the majority of her class being freshmen students who still liked to act like they were in high school for the most part.

There was one silver lining though. Beca had opted to take it, claiming she wasn't really looking for a fancy degree anyway and that the only reason she was still here was to help the Bella's win as many more national championships as she could before setting out for LA.

Chloe knew the real reason was moral support, but didn't care whether or not the younger woman admitted it, just happy she had an ally in the class of annoying eighteen year old wasters.

"Oh for god sakes." Chloe muttered after one particular class, watching as her students filled out of the room in their tumultuous throngs, not one of them bothering to hand her back the sheets they'd left scattered on their desks.

"Can I help you with anything miss?" A sarcastic drawl spoke up then from behind her, Chloe turning instantly to meet Beca's sea blue eyes.

"Ah, Miss Mitchell, my favourite student." Chloe greeted with a smirk, deciding to play along with Beca's teasing. "I was just about to pick up these sheets if you'd like to help." She offered.

"I'd love to miss." Beca smiled politely, obviously having no intention of dropping the façade. "Anything for extra credit." She added with a smile before setting to work.

The pair worked quietly, each taking a section of the room and picking up the sheets left on the tables, both returning to the desk at the front of the room at the same time, stacking the sheets neatly in a corner.

"You know…" Beca began slowly, her voice having lowered somewhat. "I really would like some extra credit on my coursework."

"Oh?" Chloe commented, looking up from where she was stacking the sheets to see Beca walk swiftly over to close and lock the classroom door, shutting the blinds on her way back. "I'm afraid you'll just need to do the coursework like everyone else Miss Mitchell." She added, continuing with the role-play.

"But miss, I'm willing to do practically anything." Beca pouted, returning to the desk and sliding herself onto it, grabbing Chloe by the belt loops in her grey pencil skirt and pulling her in between her legs.

"Define anything…" Chloe whispered throatily, quirking her eyebrow at the younger woman.

"Well…" Beca began, leaning up and beginning to kiss a trail up the length of Chloe's neck to her ear. "You know… anything." She whispered, tracing the shell of the older woman's ear with her tongue, causing Chloe to shiver.

Truth be told they'd been doing this for a while, the sex thing that was. Random hook ups at parties or late night sleepovers when one of them was feeling lonely. This was a first though, and Chloe couldn't deny that she found it extremely hot. She'd always had a thing for role-plays, and just the thought of the teacher-student kink that Beca obviously had was turning her on to no end.

"Well then Miss Mitchell… how many credits are you looking to get." Chloe purred; grabbing the younger woman by the waist and arching her neck to allow Beca better access as she trailed her tongue back down it, sucking gently on what she knew to be tender spots.

"How many can I get for this?" Beca questioned innocently, un-tucking Chloe's shirt from her skirt and slipping her hand beneath it, sliding it up Chloe's toned stomach to her bra, grabbing and kneading the red heads breasts through the lace material.

"Mmm." Chloe murmured; a smile spreading across her face. "Decent start, I give a B+."

"I'll just have to do better then." Beca quipped, a wicked smirk darting across her features that sent a pool of heat to Chloe's core, the older woman barely having time to register what was going on as Beca began to swiftly undo the buttons of her shirt, a trail of kisses following the opened buttons right down to the hem of Chloe's skirt.

The silk material was hastily pushed off Chloe's shoulders then as Beca brought her mouth back up to meet Chloe's lips, their kiss deepening as Chloe's nimble fingers set to work removing Beca's plaid shirt, the young DJ quickly disposing of the red head's skirt, which fell around the older woman's feet and was closely followed by her underwear.

The pair managed to keep their lips attached as Beca lifted herself off the table just enough for Chloe to remove her jeans in one swift manoeuvre, and Chloe let out a groan of pleasure into Beca's mouth as the brunette let her fingers glide slowly and deliberately over her wet folds.

Chloe's mouth moved quickly to Beca's neck, biting down on the younger woman's pulse point and sucking at the tender, pale skin, causing the brunette to let out a throaty moan, her fingers beginning to work harder now as they continued their agonising circles over Chloe's bundle of nerves.

Chloe's breathing quickly reached a pant as she tried in vain to push her clit down on Beca's fingers, the younger woman pulling away a little each time she bucked her hips towards her.

"Beca…" Chloe whined into the other woman's collarbone, eyes shut in agony as her pleasure continued to build just short of the orgasm she so desperately wanted.

"Yes miss?" Beca husked, still teasing the other woman as her second hand continued to work through the material of Chloe's bra, now allowing her thumb to run over the erect nipple beneath the lace.

"You're being… very… very bad." Chloe managed; teeth grit and hands clasped to the desk as the younger woman bent her head down and ran her lips along Chloe's jaw and neck, only adding to the hypersensitive feeling pulsating through the red head.

"Mhm… I have been a _really_ bad girl." Beca smirked against the older woman's skin, revelling in the clichéd term. "Let me make it up to you." She added, the words barely having let her mouth when she slid two fingers into the red head, Chloe emitting a scream of shock and pleasure all at once.

There was nothing teasing about the way in which Beca worked her agile and able digits in and out of Chloe's clit, each thrust harder than the last as she let her fingers slide in knuckle deep, Chloe's hips quickly matching pace as her head fell to Beca's shoulder.

As Chloe whimpered and moaned against her shoulder Beca couldn't help but remove her hand from Chloe's chest, sliding it down and pushing her own underwear aside, slipping a finger into her own slick folds as she watched Chloe come undone, quickly matching the pace with her other hand which was now thrusting frantically into the red head as her walls clenched around the fingers, tighter each time.

Chloe didn't last much longer, and orgasm soon shot through her, almost causing her to fall over Beca as her knees went weak and she let out a scream like gasp of pleasure, a string of cuss words and Beca's name sliding off her tongue as she rode out her high.

Beca hardly noticed though, her own pleasure mounting as she thrust out her hips to meet her finger, the feeling of Chloe come around her having brought her pleasure to a whole new high.

"Don't you dare." Chloe scolded, once she'd recovered enough to see how close Beca was, the younger woman's breath coming out in short puffs.

She heard Beca moan in displeasure as she grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away, but Chloe ignored it, instead replacing it with her own able fingers as she quickly resumed the rapid in and out motion, kneeling down at the same time and placing wet sloppy kisses up the inside of Beca's thigh, moving the younger woman's underwear further out of the way as she continued with her kisses over Beca's cunt, adding to the feeling by letting her tongue trace random patterns in the swollen and sensitive flesh.

"Jesus… Chloe." Beca gasped and panted, her hands tangling in the older woman's hair and her legs wrapping around her shoulders as her hips continued to buck involuntarily into Chloe's face and fingers.

She was quick to unravel, her orgasm hitting her suddenly and causing a desire filled grunt to pass her lips as her head fell back and her grasp on Chloe's flame red hair weakened.

The older woman rose to her feet again as Beca came down from her high, pulling her underwear up with her and wiping the corners of her mouth as she stood.

"And that…" Chloe smirked, taking in the view of Beca's red cheeks, messy hear, and heaving chest adoringly. "Is how you get an A in my class."

"I don't suppose there's any way I can take this class for the rest of the year then is there…?"


End file.
